personofinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Person of Interest Wiki:The Library
=The Library= This page is named for The Library, which, as any POI fan knows, is the base of operations for Finch, Reese and the team. On the wiki, The Library is the central location for finding information about the wiki. The Library contains all the information users need to participate on the wiki and enjoy its features. The navigation box to the right of this page, and the links in this article will help users find the information they need to edit and enjoy the features of this wiki. The Person of Interest wiki is here for everyone to enjoy. Users are encouraged to add new content to articles, as well as to do any needed editing for grammar, spelling, punctuation, capitalization, etc. American English spelling, page formatting and grammar are the standard on this wiki. (See: http://www.grammarbook.com for basics of American English grammar.) Need help? Ask an administrator. The Person of Interest wiki is organized into five major types of pages (or articles): * Episode pages. Each episode has its own article, which is open for editing following the episode's first airing in the U.S. Eastern time zone. * Character pages. Each character has his/her own article, which includes photographs and background information. * Actor pages. Each actor his his/her own article, which should include biographical and career details. * Group pages. These articles are for the various organizations that feature in the show, such as the NYPD, HR, Decima Technologies or any of a range of governmental agencies. * Feature pages. These pages include any content related to the show, including license plates, Reese's suits, filming locations, or anything that doesn't fit into another page category. Getting Started with Wikis If you're familiar with editing the Wikipedia, this environment isn't terribly different, just more informal. If you're new to wikis, you may find the environment somewhat different than what you've found on a message board or other fan site. The following will help you understand how a wiki works, and what you can expect from one. * Wikis are collaborative and operate in the open. * Articles are fluid documents. * Expect your work to be edited. * Just because you think you know what something means doesn't necessarily make it so. * Provide sources for behind the scenes information. * No spoilers! * Use talk pages to ask questions, resolve differences or discuss issues. * Message walls are used to communicate about the wiki, and are open to everyone. * Keep it civil at all times. Getting Help The information box ("infobox") to the right provides links to individual documents that will help you with the major wiki activities: creating and editing articles, adding images, using templates and categorizing. Go slowly. Start by editing existing articles, then when you're ready, begin creating articles and using more features of the wiki. Where else can you get help? * Ask an Admin. Leave a message on any of our talk pages. We're happy to answer questions, check your work, help you make an edit, or fix the occasional mistake. * On an article talk page. Every article has a talk page. Ask a question related to the article there, and someone will provide the answer you need. * On the forum or in chat. Users on the forum can always lend a hand. You can also use chat to catch admins and users hanging out. * . Wikia provides extensive help, including video support.